Chef odchodzi, a nie Chris i powrót Heather z dzieckiem?
Chris:Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku Milionerów TP.W poprzednim odcinku Zwycięzczyni 1 odcinka Sadie musiała wybrać domki i zawodnicy zostali przydzieleni do drużynn:Niezarazbiający Bogace i Przybrżezni Ludzie.Wygrali Bogace dzięki Tylerowi , a Ludzie wykopali Geoffa.Co sie dzisiaj stanie i kto zostanie wykopany?? tego wszystkiego dowiecie sie w Milionerach......................Totalnej..................Porażki!!!!!!!!!!!!. (Tytułowa piosenka) (W czasie kiedy zawoddnicy spali) Chris:Chefie jaka kategorie planujesz?? C'hef':Ej dlaczego ja mam powiedzieć?? Chris:Bo ja nie mam pomysłu Chef:Nie chce mi sie bo ja odchodze Chris:odchodzisz dlaczego?? Chef:Bo mam już po kokarde tego ze ty masz pochwały Chris:He i kto ma cie zastąpić?? Chef:Akurat mam zastępce zatrudniłem go nie pamiętam kiedy oto Adrian.Chodz tu Adrian:Hej Chris,Hej Chefie :Hej.Widzisz?? Chris:Ha i niby ta ofiara losu ma cie zastąpić?? Chef:Nie Adrian:A o czym tu mówicie?? Chef:Bo ja odchodze Adrian:O nie nie możesz Chef:Musze chyba że.... Chris:Co??co?? (Po cichu Chef i Adrian mówią zeby schować do końca sezonu Chrisa) ChrisCo??????? Adrian:Łapać go Chris:Ejej czekajcie możemy przecież...... Chef:No mamy go z głowy już Adrian:Treaz ja przejmie obowiązki Chrisa jako gospodarz. Chef:Ok (O godzinie 12:00) DJ:Ej to dziwne Ezekiel:Co?? DJ:No bo spiwy do 12:00 a Chris nas nie budzi Courtney:Rzecywiscie to dziwne Chef:Hej wstawajcie DJ:No nareszcie (W pokoju zwierzeń) Leshavna:Nareszcie ktoś przyszedł po nas bo myslałem ze będziemy siedziec do jutra DJ:Gdzie jest Chris?? Ezekiel:Mam nadzieje ze Chris sie pojawi (W stołówce) Chef:Prosze Harold:Niemożliwe Eva:Nie,nie (Aż pózniej wszyscy płaczą ze zdziwienia) Chef:Tak wcinajcie (Bo wszyscy zobaczyli prawdziwe jedzenie) (O godzinie 14:00) Adrian:Witajcie zawodnicy DJ:O cześć Adrian. Courtney:A gdzie Chris?? Adrian:Chris pojechał za granice naszą i nie będzie go cały sezon i ja przejme obowiązki Gospodarza Wszyscy:Hura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (W pokoju zwierzeń) Adrian:Rany julek nie oczekiwałem ze aż tak zostane wykrzyknięty chyba bardzo mnie lubią DJ:Mówiłem w myslach zeby Adrian był prowadzącym i prosba została wysłuchana.Dziekuje (W studiu) Adrian:Dobra wybierzcie 5 zawodników z waszych drużyn i czekamy w studiu DJ:Ale my już mamy Adrian:Kogo?? DJ:Mnie,Courtney,Tylera,Bridgette i Gwen Adrian:Ok to do studia a was Ludzie czekają długie rozmowy i czekam z Bogacami na was w studiu. (Pogawędka trwa 3 godziny i Ludzie wybrali:Ezekiela,Sadie,Duncana,Izzy i Owena (W głownym studiu Milionerów) Adrian:Witam zawodników Bogace i Ludzie:Hej Adrian:Dzisiejsza kategoria to:Sportowcy podczas Vancouver2010. DJ:oooooooooo Courtney:Fajna kategoria Adrian:Dzięki.1 pytanie to:Podaj imiona 2 oso ktorzy zdobyli Złote medale w historii Występuf Polski na IQ zimowych (Zegar pkazuje ze najszybszy/a była Courtney,a odpwiedzieli zle:Ezekiel,Izzy,Owen,Bridgette i Duncan) Adrian:Courtney kto?? Courtney:Wojciech Fortuna i Justyna Kowalczyk. Adrian:Dobrze.Wojciech fortuna zdobył podczas IQ w saporro w 62 wtedy jako 19 latek,a Justyna Kowalczyk w tym roku po emocjonującej walce z Norweżką Marit Bjeorgen.Nonono Ludzie co za z was ciamajdy.Tylko 1 pytanie a jest z was tylko Sadie,a Bogacy 4.Sadie jesli chcesz zeby szybko Ludzie przegrali to musisz odpowiadać na pytania. Sadie:Dobrze Adrian:2 pytanie to:Co było przycyną złamania Żeber słowenkiPetry Majdić podczas rozgrzewki IQ ?? (Zegar pokazuje ze najszybszy/a był/a DJ , a żle odpowiedzieli Gwen i Tyler.) Adrian:He DJ no co było powodem DJ:Powidem była sliska nawierzchnia Majdić sie wywróciła i uderzyła w kamień czy Drzewo Adrian:No powiedziałbym inaczej ale zaliczam.Hehe Bogacy 2 a Ludzi tylko 1.Pojedynek to DJ vs Courtney vs Sadie.Kto wygra?? tego wszystkiego dowiecie sie po przerwie (Koniec przerwy Adrian:Witam po przerwie szybko to poszło bo tylko 3 zawodników jest tylko Z Bogacy DJ i Courtney , a Z ludzi tylko Sadie.No zaczynamy. (Aż nagle pojawia sie Limuzyna) Owen:Chwila coś słyszałem DJ:Ja też Adrian:Ja również zobaczmy co to jest (Wszyscy są i widzą ze sie sie pojawia Heather z dzieckiem) DJ:Co?? Adrian:To Heather Heather:A kto głomby?? Jesica Simpson?? Gwen:Jak widzimy masz dziecko Heather:Tak ma na imie Justyna i możecie ją rozmieszyć (Potem wszyscy rozmieszają) Adrian:Heather mozemy na chwile?? Heather:Jasne Adrian:A reszta do studia zaraz sie pojawie (W tajnym miejscu) Adrian:Heather posłuchaj wczesniej było przydzielanie drużyn Heather:no... Adrian:I weszłas no Niezarabiających Bogacy z:Djem,Courtney,Justinem,Bridgette,Gwen,Lindsay,Haroldem,Evą i Trentem. Heather:O nie z Evą?? Adrian:Spokojnie dzisiaj sie nie odzywa.Teraz ja jestem gospodarzem Heather:Super kolejnym nudny prowadzący Adrian:Ja jestem miły i kazdy mnie lubi.Posłuchaj jako ze dziś sie pojawiłas z dzieckiem to jesteś nietykalna na kolejne 4 odcinki w przypadku jesli twoja drużyna przegra. Heather:Dzięki Adrian:Nie ma za co.A teraz wchodz do namiotu i zostań tam masz ode mnie Złote Kamery każdy zawodnik dostaje jako bezpieczeństwo na eliminacjach. Heather:Ok (W Głównym studiu milionerów) Adrian:Już jestem czas na pytanie 3 pytanie brzmi:Jak sie nzywaFirma która zajmje sie karaniem zawodników za doping czy coś tam?? (Zegar pokazuje ze najszybszy był/a:Sadie,a odpowiedział zle :DJ Adrian:No Sadie:MKOL czyli Międzynarodowy Komitete Olimpijski Adrian:Bardzo dobrze.Pojedynek:Courtney vs Sadie. Adrian:Oto decydujące pytanie:Wymień przynajmiej 5 państwo którzy zdobyli dużo medali na IQ w Vancouver (Najszybszy był/a Courtney) Adrian:Courtney jakie to?? Courtney:Kanada,Niemcy,USA,Norwegia i Korea Płd. Adrian:Courtney........................BOGACE ZNOWU WYGRYWAJĄ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bogace:Jest Adrian:Nagroda dla was to dla was Ipody. Ezekiel:Fajnie dla nich Eva:Ooooo Adrian:Ludzie widzicie sie z Chefem podczas eliminacji (Na eliminacjach) Chef:Witajcie nie będe siedział długo bo chce mi sie spać wiec Kamery dostają.....Leshavna,Katie,Sadie,Tyler,Cody i Ezekiel.Żagrożeni są:Duncan,Owen,Izzy i Beth.Kolejną kamere dostaje:Duncan Duncan:Coool Chef:A kolejną........................................................................Beth Beth:Tak Chef:Izzy i Owen Wylatujecie Owen:Co jak to?? Izzy:Dlaczego nasza dwojka?? Chef:Dlatego że mielismy identyczną liczbe głosów. Izzy:Ale Leshavna:SPADAJCie!!!!!!!!!!! Chef:Reszta jest bezpieczna (W samochdzie przegranych Izzy i Owen nic nie powiedzieli a pózniej sie całowali) (W studiu) Adrian:Koniec odcinka Ja sie ciesze ze Owen i Izzy zostali wykopani.Co jutro sie stanie co dla nich dobrego przygotuje dowiecie sie tego tylko na Milionerach..........................Totalnej...........................Porażki!!!!!!!!! KONIEC!!!